Black Krrsantan
Summary Black Krrsantan was a black furred male Wookiee who was forced to leave Kashyyyk at some point due to somehow disgracing his people. Not long after his exile, he was forced to become a gladiator for and underwent experimentation by the Xonti Brothers, a stage of his life which left him deeply mentally scarred and seeking revenge against the Xontis. At some point after this, he became a bounty hunter for Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. He has since worked with the likes of Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Chelli Lona Aphra, even the likes of the droids 0-0-0 and BT-1. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. At least 9-A with bowcaster. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Black Krrsantan Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wookiee, slave gladiator (formerly), bounty hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Masterful with all sorts of weapons including blasters, bowcasters, grenade launchers, swords, daggers, spears, staffs, etc), masterful pilot, skilled tracker and hunter, capable tactician, capable at stealth infiltration, Longevity (Wookiees can live for 400+ years) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Capable of fighting against Bombinax and only lost due to Bombinax using a shock staff while he himself was unarmed, later on overpowered Bombinax and killed him quickly when possessed by an Abersyn Symbiote). At least Small Building level with bowcaster (Wookiee Bowcasters are far more powerful than regular blasters. Krrsantan's bowcaster should be much more powerful than Boba Fett's EE-3 blaster carbine, which can vaporize an adult human with a single shot on the highest power setting, a feat which requires roughly 300 Megajoules). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (Will make use of grenades and even rocket launchers, which pack an even bigger punch, if the mission requires) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Calculation) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Strong enough to break the solid metal armour plating and cybernetics of Bombinax, which is tough enough to cause heavy blaster pistol and blaster carbine shots to just bounce off) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive blows from Bombinax, who is strong enough to smash through solid metal blast doors which are impervious to blaster pistol and blaster rifle fire) Stamina: Superhuman. Adult male Wookiee warriors have proven themselves capable of fighting with injuries that would be fatal to a normal human, and also continue to fight despite being poisoned and on the brink of losing consciousness. Krrsantan himself was able to continue fighting soon after receiving some surgery on his scalp (albeit he was possessed by an Abersyn Symbiote at the time). Range: Up to dozens of metres with his bowcaster and grenades. Standard Equipment: His bowcaster, will make use of nets, other restraining tools, grenades, grenades launchers, even vibroblade weapons if the situation requires. Intelligence: High. Krrsantan is a highly capable and cunning warrior, is skilled at laying traps, is one of the most skilled trackers and hunters in the galaxy, is capable of remaining stealthy and ambushing his enemies at the most opportune moments, highly skilled with any weapon he gets his hands on, is a very capable mechanic and also a masterful pilot/driver capable of expertly handling any vehicle. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Warriors Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Pilots Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Hunters Category:Gladiators Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Blade Users Category:Adults Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Stealth Masters